


Bunnykkuno

by Killerofkawaii



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very much fluff, also bunnycorpse lmao, basically an excuse to write fluffy corpsekkuno, bunkkuno, bunnykkuno, corpse is a simp, discord prompt, for bunnykkuno, idk how to tag, now it’s time, prompt, you've heard of nekkuno, you’ve heard of catkkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerofkawaii/pseuds/Killerofkawaii
Summary: Corpse was already accepting of the fact that his boyfriend was going to kill him one day with a cuteness curveball. The first pitch had just been his adorable smile that he always hid. The second was his cat ear incident. Now, with this third thing, Corpse was going to strike out for sure.Sykkuno was giggling and wearing bunny ears.—Prompt from discord:“Bunny rabbit ears.. Sykkuno gets bunny ears from a fan and decides to wear them and things go from there”
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 512





	Bunnykkuno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syphus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/gifts).



> This is a fic describing a gay relationship between two straight people. This fic is a shipping fic meant to portray their online personas, even if the events taking place seem to be off camera. Please understand that this is made entirely for fun and not to intentionally offend or make anyone uncomfortable. Shipping can be fun in the context that it is not forced into the lives of the people involved, no matter how much they may poke at it for fun or content. That being said, please enjoy the fic and the ship.
> 
> (Not beta read, so you can point the mistakes out if you’d like!)

Corpse was already accepting of the fact that his boyfriend was going to kill him one day with a cuteness curveball. The first pitch had just been his adorable smile that he always hid. The second was his cat ear incident. Now, with this third thing, Corpse was going to strike out for sure.

It was clear that Sykkuno was weak when it came to certain things. Maybe not weak, but definitely having a bit of fault with. One of these things, of course, would be how he constantly listens to whatever chat tells him. Sykkuno is entirely devoted to his fans, he is forever grateful for how far he’s come, after all. He’s always making sure to check chat when he can, even though most of the people in his chat would rather talk him down than bring boosts to his confidence.

Corpse always wanted to have Sykkuno think more for himself, seeing as he always wanted his boyfriend happy and smiling. Even when someone did mean something nice, Sykkuno seemed to get the wrong impression and lightly dismiss what he saw as an insult. As a result, Corpse was damn near eager to give Sykkuno as much possible affection as he could when he was off stream. It was adorable anyway, and surely not a one-way street. While Corpse knew Sykkuno craved the physical affection, he would also get in return seeing that adorable, shy smile that never failed to raise his serotonin.

Today, actually, Corpse had been sweet and attentive, going outside despite his dislike to. Sykkuno has mentioned in passing how he wanted to check his PO Box in case his fans had sent him something, seeing as he would hope that his fans sending things in wouldn’t worry about it not having made it. Ah, the sweetheart. Anyway, Corpse has his face mask and was wearing his black clothes despite the LA winter feeling not much colder than the LA summer. 

Looking at it, Corpse was glad to have been the one to retrieve the packages. There was a sweet old lady working at the time that helped him find Sykkuno’s PO Box, saying how surprised and delighted she was to know that “sweet young man” was being well spoiled by fans. She, of course, didn’t really understand that Sykkuno was a popular streamer (no matter how much Sykkuno would deny that fact), but she could appreciate how adorably shy Sykkuno was when he had been the one to pick up his fan send-ins. Corpse listened to the old lady happily ramble about his boyfriend, like the time he struggled with a large package that had been sent, quietly trying to push it around in hopes of not bothering anyone else. As he heard the many stories of Sykkuno struggling with his packages and helping the old lady, who's name he learned was Edith, with going around and watering their indoor plants. Corpse was thankful he had come instead of Sykkuno when he saw just how many packages were waiting to be picked up for Sykkuno.

Edith was sweet and accommodating, pointing out the trollies provided for those using the PO boxes. Corpse was sure to thank her as he pushed the surprisingly heavy load out and homeward. The walk was quiet, seeing as he purposely took the more secluded roads, but any passerby's were already eyeing him weirdly; if not for his appearance in general, than it was the numerous packages that caught their attention. It wasn't anything new, but now Corpse took their stares with stride knowing he was coming home to his boyfriend who would have finished streaming by now.

Opening their flat's door, Corpse smiled from beneath his face mask hearing Sykkuno talking to one of his many plants living in their apartment. He was silent as he took off his shoes and mask, leaving the trolley by the door as he slowly snuck up behind his boyfriend who was basically baby talking the little succulent by the window. 

"Oh wow your leaves are looking a lot healthier! That-that's good. I was getting a bit worried- but I'm sure you'll be doing good!" Sykkuno was giggling to himself as he used his dinosaur-shaped watering can that had been gifted to him by Toast. Corpse at this point probably looked like an absolute idiot with how wide and dopey his smile was, but he honestly couldn't help it. What was he supposed to do facing such holy pureness. Waiting until Sykkuno had set down the water can, Corpse quickly moved in to wrap his arms around Sykkuno and lift him into the air to spin him around with the older letting out a surprised yelp. "C-Corpse!"

"What up, baby?" Corpse nearly purred by Sykkuno's ear, still holding his boyfriend off the ground but slowing his spinning. Although it could seem cruel to startle him like that, Sykkuno was quick to start giggling and playfully squirming around in Corpse's strong, but gentle, hold. 

"You! You meanie! I didn't know you were- when did you get back?" Sykkuno rambled excitedly as he was finally put down. He spun around to face Corpse with a bright smile, still held in Corpse's arms and absolutely melting his heart. 

"Just got back, actually. What about you, did you eat yet? You were streaming for a while." He hummed, one hand moving to comb Sykkuno's hair as it had been a bit rustled by his abrupt spinning. "How about Elle, hm? That's what you named the little guy, right?"

"Oh yes!" At the mention of his little plant, Sykkuno eagerly took Corpse's hand to bring him closer to the succulent in its little pot. "I named her Elle, cause part of its name is like elegans- or something.. anyway! I named her Elle because like the first part was like 'ele'.." Sykkuno then pointed at the tips of Elle's leaves excitedly, "And look! Her redness is going away, and I'm pretty sure that means she's getting better! A-at least.. um.. that's what chat told me. Hopefully Elle's getting better!"

Corpse hummed softly, still having an arm around Sykkuno and pulling him into a soft kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry babe, she's got you watching over her. I'm sure her little guardian angel is very vigilant." At that, Sykkuno let out a little strangled noise and covered his face shyly. 

"Corpse! Stop it, you're being- you need to- hmph!" Sykkuno pouted and turned his face away from Corpse, who had begun giggling and nosing at his cheek. The older did his best to stay visibly upset with his boyfriend (it wasn't working), but eventually he was giggling along with the sweet blabbering coming from Corpse's mouth. "You're cheating.. you know how I find your laugh really cute..."

Corpse continued to giggle, delighted in hearing Sykkuno's shy compliments he always gave. He hummed as he moved closer to Sykkuno's face to pepper kisses across his cheeks as he laughed and smiled without his hand covering it. "If that's what it takes to make you smile like this, I'm going to laugh in your face everyday."

"That-that sounds like- that sounds like that could be offensive.. or like.. mean in a different context- but-but I know what you mean! A-and no! Don't do laughing if you don't feel like it just cause you know I like it! Then it-it wouldn't like be a real laugh, right? I want you to be smiling because you're happy, not to make me happy.." At that, Corpse couldn't help but sigh and press a sweet kiss to Sykkuno's lips to keep him from his intense rambling. 

"You should know, then, that you are the reason I'm always happy to smile." Corpse rumbled softly as he pulled back from the gentle kiss. He was delighted in being able to see the paleness of Sykkuno's cheek turn first pink, and then red. Rather than cover his face in his hands, Sykkuno shyly shoved his face into Corpse's chest since his arms were still wrapped around the other. Corpse laughed out joyously and gave his boyfriend a squeeze. "Gosh, Sykkuno, it's so surprising that I feel happy when I'm around my boyfriend! It's almost like.. oh wow this is unreal.. it's almost like my boyfriend makes me really happy?"

"This is- You- You're memeing on me! That's what you're doing, isn't it!" Sykkuno did his best to sound offended, but it was a bit weakened from the muffle of his face being in his boyfriend's chest and how much louder Corpse's laugh got. The younger pressed a little kiss to the older's head, letting him grumble as much as he wanted.

"Alright grumpy, I went outside for a reason today. Let's go open your fan packages." Corpse smiled when Sykkuno's head popped up as his eyes basically had stars in them. He was gasping and smiling widely, so much so that Corpse couldn't help but cup his face to capture the joyous emotion. "That's right, baby, I went out in the scary outside to get the boxes your fans spoil you with."

"Y-you.. you went outside.. for me?!" Sykkuno started laughing and nearly tackled Corpse onto the couch. Had he been a dog, his tail would have been going a million miles an hour with how excited and happy he was. Both of them were laughing into the sweet kiss Sykkuno eagerly started before sitting up from his position of basically lying down on Corpse. "How exciting! Did you get to meet Ms. Edith? Oh- were there a lot of packages? Oh no, I didn't realize- why didn't you- you could have told me, Corpse!" He was back to pouting now, but his eyes were nearly glowing with joy and Corpse was happy to sit up and peck his nose. 

"Come on baby, if I didn't know any better, it would sound like you're calling me weak." He chuckled as Sykkuno began to stammer, taking his hand and standing to walk over to the door, where he had left the package-filled trolley. "Come on babe, I was joking. Let's go see what your fans gave you."

Time went away for a bit as the two sat down in their lounge area, setting down the more delicate mug gifts on the coffee table while the mostly hand-made stuffed animals found homes on the couch. Corpse, though the gifts weren't really for him, found the best gift was seeing the adorable excitement that his boyfriend was exuding from all the sweet gifts. He would let out giggles and happy little noises seeing some of the thoughtful gifts like a customized among us key cap and a hand-knit sweater for Bimbus. When the unboxing got to the point where Sykkuno, from his seat on the floor, was surrounded by packaging products and empty boxed, Corpse took it upon himself to get up and clear them away so Sykkuno could continue his happy gift opening. While his back was turned, Sykkuno silently giggled to himself opening one of the smaller packages and reading the note.

"Hey Corpse! Look!" Corpse was quick to turn, seeing as the bubble wrap in his hands was much less interesting than Sykkuno sounding like he was on the verge of bursting into laughter at any moment. He was about to ask what was up, only for his dark eyes to widen at the sight.

Bunny ears.

Huge, adorable bunny ears.

They were the perfect shade of dark brown and amount of fluffy to match Sykkuno's hair, blending in and seeming almost natural, if not for the little green bows on the base of the ears. If the ears on his head weren't cute enough, Sykkuno was finally giving into his laughter with pink blushed cheeks. Corpse was melting, absolutely melting. He was quick to come over and kneel down in front of Sykkuno to cup his face and pull him into yet another giggle-filled kiss.

"God, Sykkuno, you're going to kill me with all this cuteness. I'm going to have a cuteness overdose at this rate." Corpse hummed happily as he pulled away. His hands moved from Sykkuno's cheeks to his hair, combing his fingers through it gently since Sykkuno had just slipped the bunny ears on clumsily. "What should I call you now? You were catkkuno and now you're.. what, bunnykkuno? bunkkuno?"

"I'm just Sykkuno! Oh gosh, stop it! I'm not that cute, stop being so nice to me!" Sykkuno whined, hands coming up to cover his face that was beginning to glow the slightest bit redder. Corpse, of course, wasn't going to let that happen and quickly moved to press feather-light kisses across whatever parts of Sykkuno's face that he could reach.

"How dare you try to stop me, I'm going to continue calling my cute boyfriend cute as much as I want." At the groan he got in response, Corpse giggled and hugged Sykkuno close to him as they sat on the floor. They stayed there for a while, with Sykkuno eventually moving his hands to wrap around Corpse and turn their abrupt hug into a cuddle session on the floor. It was quiet, with Corpse laying back and having Sykkuno on his chest, tracing imaginary patterns on his back with dopey smiles.

Suddenly, Sykkuno quickly sat up from his position on Corpse with a gasp, startling him. In fact, he moved so quickly that the bunny ears headband slipped forward and covered his eyes. Corpse giggled as Sykkuno let out little 'eh's as he fixed both his hair and the headband.

"What's up, baby? Why are you interrupting our happy floor cuddles?" Corpse rumbled, still laying down since he was very eager to get back to his cuddles. At this point, Sykkuno had turned away and was moving bubble wrap around, seemingly looking for something as his boyfriend pouted.

"W-well, you shouldn’t even be like- um- lying down on the floor. All the dust would be like- would be like messing you up.. I-I mean like, you always get all sneezy and stuff.. right? The floor is also really hard and- I mean- we could just move to the bed.. b-but anyways! Look, the fan sent this!" Corpse finally tilted his head up in confusion, only to laugh at what Sykkuno was so proudly holding up for him to see. "You have to wear them! Please Corpse, please? We'll have matching ears!"

Corpse was almost tempted to roll his eyes at Sykkuno, he really was. In the hands of his boyfriend was another set of bunny ears, only this time black rather than the deep brown Sykkuno’s was. If he had to be honest, the person who sent the gift was very sweet to have had Corpse in mind, even if the fan wouldn’t know Sykkuno lived with Corpse. 

Sykkuno was back to laughing behind his hand and moving across the floor to be back in their cuddling position. He held up the ears to Corpse’s hair, giggling harder as he pointed out that the ears were very close to his hair. Corpse refrained from telling him it’d be a little hard not to match with black hair. He couldn’t tell him, not with that smile beaming up at him and making his cheeks warm just from the simple stare and expression. 

“I.. I know you’re more of like a cat ear kinda guy, but please? I mean, it’s not like we take pictures! It’ll be just for us, for me and you! P.. please?” Sykkuno’s asking turned into quiet pleading until he went quiet and instead started petting the faux ears in order to straighten out the fur on it. Corpse knew he’d never be able to say no to Sykkuno, let alone when he was making a face that looked so sad. The older wasn’t even doing the little pouty face on purpose, it was just how he genuinely felt. 

With a deep sigh, Corpse snagged the headband and put it on himself as he sat up. He did his best to ignore the excited gasp as his boyfriend excitedly sat up and began combing his fingers through Corpse’s hair in order to make it hide the headband the best while still looking good. Corpse sat still as Sykkuno began to hum, closing his eyes and listening to the sweet voice humming along to a tune that hadn’t existed seconds ago.

“Yay! Corpse, look, now we match! We’re bunnies!” Sykkuno’s excited voice startled hun out of his daze, glancing up at the nearest mirror to see that, indeed, there was now a pair of fluffy bunny ears on his head. The maker had guess the basic black hair with fur that was longer than Sykkuno’s ears, though this time there were lavender bows rather than light pink ones. Corpse couldn’t help but smile and wrap an arm around Sykkuno to pull him close. 

“Alright bunnykkuno, how about we go eat lunch? You were supposed to eat a good hour ago.” 

“Me? What about you! I know you haven’t eaten since last night!” 

“Keep that attitude and I’m only gonna feed you carrots.” 

“What? Corpse, you’re so mean!” 

“Love you babe!” 

Corpse laughed and snuggled up to Sykkuno, both hearing and feeling his boyfriend sigh. Still, Sykkuno’s hands came around to hug Corpse in return and bury his face into his neck, mumbling out: 

“I love you too, Corpse.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt submitted in the corpsekkuno discord I recently joined. Very fun, hopefully I’ll be writing more soon!


End file.
